Eu escolho você
by Iris Diggory
Summary: Oneshot com spoilers de DH. Tradução da fic 'I Choose You', da HPLives. Hermione reflete sobre o quanto Ron estava errado quando disse que ela tinha escolhido Harry ao invés dele durante a caça às Horcruxes.


Essa fic é a tradução da _"I choose you",_ do _HP Lives_ (o perfil está nos meus favoritos.)

Os crétidos, portanto, são dele.

* * *

**Eu escolho você**

"_Entendi. __Você escolheu ele."_

_Hermione nunca tinha ouvido Ron dizer algo tão inverdadeiro. Enquanto ela corria pela noite atrás dele, gritando seu nome, tudo o que queria era contar para Ron que ela _tinha_ escolhido ele. Que sempre escolheu_.

Essa lembrança veio para Hermione enquanto ela estava deitada em sua cama, com Ron roncando alto ao seu lado. O Sol estava começando a espiar pelas venezianas da janela, e o quarto era lentamente banhado pela luz dourada.

Enquanto ela continuava a assistir Ron dormindo, ainda mais lembranças vieram alagar sua mente para complementar a da caça às Horcruxes

Ela estava no quarto ano, e estava no lado oposto ao de Ron na sala comunal. Ambos estavam extremamente zangados.

"_Como você pôde ir ao baile com aquele boçal do Krum?" Ron estava gritando com ela_

"_Bom, se você não gostou, sabe qual é a solução, não sabe?" Era ingênuo ao ponto da tolice ela acreditar que Ron realmente sabia qual era a solução, mas gritou de qualquer forma._

"_Ah é?" gritou ele em resposta. __"Qual é?"_

_Ela não queria dizer aquilo, especialmente na sala comunal, mas era a única forma de Ron saber como ela se sentia em relação à questão._

_Contra seus melhores instintos, e já sentindo as lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos, ela gritou para Ron, "Da próxima vez que houver um baile, convide-me antes que outra pessoa o faça, e não como último recurso!"_

_E com isso, subiu as escadas para seu dormitório, as lágrimas caindo livremente de seu rosto agora. Uma vez que alcançou sua cama, tirou os sapatos e começou a chorar em seu travesseiro._

Aquela foi a primeira tentativa de Hermione de deixar Ron saber que ela o tinha escolhido. E já que Ron era um pequeno garoto imaturo, não a viu como tal. Enquanto Hermione contemplava o homem maduro dormindo ao seu lado, riu e percebeu que ele mesmo provavelmente não sabia como se sentia naquela época.

Agora era o sexto ano deles, e ela, Ron e Harry tinham extraído uma vagem de Arapucoso de seu tronco nodoso. Eles começaram a conversar sobre a festa de Natal do Slughorn

"_E é outra festa só para os favoritos do Slughorn, é?" Ron estava dizendo com raiva, ainda tentando furar a vagem._

"_Só para o Clube do Slugue, sim" respondeu ela o mais calmamente que conseguia. Ela sabia o que ia dizer depois, e lhe tinham levado duas semanas para tomar coragem para o fazer _

_Antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca, no entanto, a vagem escapou debaixo dos dedos de Ron e voou pela estufa._

_Enquanto Harry escapava para resgatar a vagem, Ron a contornou e disse, "'Clube do Slugue'?É assim que vocês se chamam agora?"_

"_Olha," disse Hermione, tentando forçar sua irritação com Ron para o fundo de sua mente para que pudesse se concentrar na tarefa em suas mãos, "Não fui eu que inventei o nome 'Clube do Slugue'-"_

"'_Clube do Slugue'", repetiu Ron com desprezo. Hermione tentou falar novamente, mas Ron estava tagarelando "É patético. Bem eu espero que você de divirta na festa. Por que não experimenta namorar o McLaggen, aí o Slughorn pode proclamar vocês Rei e Rainha do Clu-"_

"_Nós temos permissão para levar convidados," disse Hermione, praticamente gritando para ser ouvida por cima das reclamações de Ron e sentindo seu rosto queimando no que ela estava prestes a dizer, "e eu _ia_ convidar você, mas se você acha isso besteira, então não me incomodarei!"_

_De repente, ela não agüentava ficar perto de Ron, ou nem mesmo olhar para ele. Duas vezes ela tinha colocado seus sentimentos para fora, e duas vezes ele tinha sido um burro insensível e os ignorado._

_Vagamente, ela ouviu Harry tentando abrir a vagem de Arapucoso de uma maneira muito barulhenta. Ela olhou para cima, ia lhe alcançar uma faca para furá-la, quando pôde ver o rosto de Ron. Tinha uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto nele: arrependimento, misturado com um pouco de choque. Quanto mais ela olhava para ele, mais vermelhas as pontas das orelhas dele ficavam_

"_Você ia me convidar?" Disse Ron, num tom completamente diferente do que tinha usado há alguns minutos atrás. Os olhos deles de encontraram, e, por um segundo, o mundo todo tinha desaparecido._

_Tentando não sucumbir ao azul dos olhos dele, Hermione lembrou a si mesma de como Ron tinha acabado de se comportar e disse irritada, "Sim, mas já que você prefere que eu namore o McLaggen..."_

"_Não, eu não prefiro," disse Ron baixinho, com um olhar de defesa em seus olhos._

_Ela quebrou o contato visual; era doloroso demais vê-lo daquele jeito. No momento seguinte, Harry tinha quebrado a tigela na qual estava tentando abrir a vagem. Hermione sacudiu-se mentalmente e sua mente voltou para o mundo real. _

Hermione lembrava-se de ter sido mais feliz do que tinha sido por um longo tempo nos dias que se seguiram. Não importava o que Ron dissesse ou fizesse depois daquela trágica aula de Herbologia, ela sabia que ele gostava dela, ou que pelo menos queria ir com ela à festa do Slughorn.

Mas a alegria não durou muito. Apenas alguns dias depois Ron tinha parado de falar com ela no geral, e antes da semana seguinte, tinha começado a namorar Lilá Brown. Mais uma vez, Hermione tinha dito a Ron que ela o tinha escolhido, mas ele ignorou, e foi para alguém que estava ansiosa para expressar seu amor, entre outras coisas, por ele.

Então, é claro, depois de ele ter sido envenenado e acordando para encontrá-la chorando ao seu lado da cama, Ron voltou à sua velha personalidade. Ele finalmente começou a mostrar a maturidade que ela sempre quis ver nele. No funeral de Dumbledore, quando ele a abraçou enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro, ele verdadeiramente se tornou o homem que ela amava hoje.

Ao longo de tudo que deveria ter sido o sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts, Ron mostrou todos os sinais de que a amava, mesmo que nenhuma palavra desse tipo tivesse sido trocada entre eles. Ele teria segurado a mão dela quando ela estivesse com medo, e corrido para confortál-la no momento que ela parecesse estar triste. Era o seu jeito de dizer "Eu escolho você".

E então, naquela trágica noite, o vergonhoso ciúme de Ron tinha tomado o melhor dele. Depois que disse aquelas palavras que eram tão inverdadeiras, ele se mandou para dentro da escuridão. Hermione nunca tinha precisado de sua mão e de seus abraços mais que naquele momento. Mas ele não estava lá para ajudá-la.

Eventualmente, ele voltou, e ela esta brava demais com ele por tê-la abandonado para ficar feliz com a sua volta. Uma vez que algum tempo se passou, entretanto, eles estavam capazes de se tornar amigos novamente. Mas não era isso que ela queria; ela queria que Ron fosse mais que um amigo para ela.

Então veio a batalha de Hogwarts. Depois de Harry ter saído com Luna, eles foram para a Câmara, pegaram os dentes de basilisco, e destruíram outra Horcrux. Ela sabia que o tempo para contar para ele como se sentia estava diminuindo; os dois podiam se mortos a qualquer momento. Então, Hermione decidiu, pela primeira vez, que seguiria seu coração. Ela saberia quando a hora certa de contar para Ron chegasse.

Finalmente, quando Ron pronunciou sua genuína preocupação com os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, Hermione percebeu que a hora era agora. Ela tinha crescido tanto, física e emocionalmente, que não podia mais resistir a ele. Ela largou os dentes de basilisco e se jogou em cima dele, batendo seus lábios com os dele. Era o jeito dela de lhe dizer que ela tinha escolhido _ele_, não Harry. E não havia jeito de ninguém, nem mesmo Ron, negar seus sentimentos por ele.

Assim, começou a maravilhosa vida deles juntos, e Hermione se permitiu ser engolfada pelas lembranças dela e Ron juntos.

Algumas semanas depois de a guerra ter acabado, Ron e Hermione estavam sozinhos n'A Toca

_Antes que ela pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, Ron a estava puxando escadas a cima para seu quarto, amarrado a ela pelos lábios. Assim que caíram na cama dele, ainda beijando-se freneticamente, Ron começou a tirar sua camisa e a atirou no chão. O resto das roupas deles logo se juntou à sua camisa._

"_Tem certeza disso?" perguntou Ron quando deitava ao lado dela na cama. O único item de vestuário que restava nela era sua roupa íntima._

"_Ron," disse Hermione rindo de leve, "você realmente acha que eu permitiria que você me deixasse só de calcinha se eu não tivesse certeza?" _

_Ela se inclinou para beijar o grande riso forçado que tinha aparecido no rosto dele. Deixando ele remover sua calcinha, ela estava lhe dizendo que tinha escolhido _ele

Dois deliciosos anos após isso, eles estavam sentados na sala de estar d'A Toca. Era quase meio-dia, e todos os outros tinham ido passar o dia em Hogsmeade. Hermione estava sentada no sofá, sua cabeça no colo de Ron, lendo um livro. Ron a estava assistindo com adimiração e amor.

"_Como é o livro?" ele perguntou a ela._

"_É fascinante, já que você perguntou," respondeu Hermione, ansiosa para discutir o que tinha cabado de ler. "Eu não consigo acreditar como – "_

"_Hermione, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" interrompeu Ron._

_Ela se sentou e virou. As orelhas dele já estavam escarlate, mas seu rosto tinha um tom de verde. Ele parecia extremamente inconfortável._

"_Qual é o problema?" ela perguntou, com medo de que algo estivesse errado._

"_Er...não tem nada errado...eu só...er...só queria – "_

"_Sim?" disse Hermione esperançosa._

_Ele se levantou do sofá e enterrou as mãos nos bolsos._

"_Eu não posso fazer isso," murmurou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione, mas ela ouviu mesmo assim._

"_Pode sim, Ron," disse ela consoladora, virando-o para encará-la. Ela já sabia o que ele ia perguntar, mas não ia deixá-lo saber disso._

_Ele evitou os olhos dela o máximo que podia, mas ela virou o rosto dele para o dela e o olhou bem no olho._

"_Hermione – " Ele pausou, incerto do que dizer a seguir. "Hm...er... – "_

"_Peça a minha mão logo de uma vez!" disse Hermione frustrada pela insegurança de Ron_

_Ron ficou em choque por um minuto. "Como – "_

"_Ora, Ron, " disse ela começando a rir. "Você sabe que não consegue fazer nada nessa casa sem ninguém ficar sabendo! Agora, ajoelhe-se e faça isso direito," completou ela enquanto empurrava os ombros dele para o chão. "Eu tenho esperado esse momento desde que tinha 14 anos."_

_Ron deu um grande sorriso e tirou uma caixinha do bolso de seus jeans._

"_Hermione Jean Granger, eu te amo desde quando posso me lembrar." Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos dela enquanto ele falava. "Quer se casar comigo?"_

_Ela o puxou de volta para cima e o beijou, deixando-o ter certeza que ela tinha escolhido _ele_, e mais ninguém._

Seis meses depois disso, eles estavam num altar no quintal d'A Toca.

_Todos os amigos e família estavam ao redor deles, e era uma maravilhosa tarde de primavera. Ron estava muito arrojado em suas vestes, e Hermione usava um belo vestido azul-bebê__, recordativo ao que ela usou no Baile de Inverno, ao invés do tradicional branco. Eles leram seus votos, e lágrimas rolaram dos rostos de cada mulher presente, incluindo a noiva. Eles trocaram alianças, e quando o mesmo bruxo de cabelos em tufos que tinha casado Gui e Fleur os declarou __unidos para toda a vida__, eles se beijaram pela primeira vez como marido e mulher. E com aquele beijo, Hermione disse que ela tinha escolhido Ron, e nunca escolheria outro._

Ela rolou os olhos para olhar para Ron. Seu cabelo ruivo estava uma bagunça, e seu peito descoberto erguia-se simultaneamente a seus sonoros roncos. Ela se esticou e acariciou a bochecha dele.

"Eu escolho você."

* * *

_Ahh, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Foi a primeira fic que eu traduzi, espero que esteja boa._

_Pooor favor deixem reviews e críticas (construtivas, claro) para que eu possa melhorar._

_Beijos Iris Diggory_


End file.
